Certain accessories and/or mechanisms mounted in the interior of vehicles, such as hangers, grips, door handles, etc., are fixed by means of elements that cross the ceiling, door panels, etc., and are anchored in windows or holes purposely provided in the vehicle bodywork shell.
Plastic parts are normally used in systems used for this mounting and fixing, which are attached on the one hand to the accessory or mechanism at issue, passing through the self-supporting elements and being anchored in the window of the vehicle bodywork shell.
Currently known mechanisms or means to carry this out have a number of drawbacks and disadvantages, namely that they are difficult to disengage in order for the accessory to be dismounted and/or replaced, wherever this is necessary, indeed resulting in the actual mechanism being broken and having to be replaced with another one which shall logically fulfill the said function.
Similarly, complex manipulations are required when it comes to mounting and fixing, for it is difficult, with conventional systems and devices, to hold the assembly whilst it is being manipulated to be locked in the window of the vehicle bodywork shell.
Wherever mounting and/or dismounting is relatively simple, or poses no serious problems, then fixing is not sufficiently rigid, clearances being created within short time periods which result in noise and bother for the actual user.